


Kuroo's type

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, poor Yaku, sometimes I think I'm funny, then stuff like this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku's troubles are endless, and then Kenma starts making <i>jokes</i>. Hopefully they're jokes.</p><p>Sort of a continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1909605">the Nekoma team council</a>, also known as the "Oh my god, Yaku-san, how do we deal with this" help group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's type

“…Problem? Problem… hmmm… If there’s a problem, it’s that Kuroo has a type. Tsukishima just fits, I guess…”

“His _type?_ ” Yaku-san hisses, clearly unable to keep the words from coming out. It’s like the words just about tripped all over themselves to get out of his mouth.

“Upright and breathing.” Kenma clarifies nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes at the screen as his fingers move lightning-fast over the phone’s keyboard. “…He’s not as picky about the first as he is about the second, though.” he adds thoughtfully, apparently feeling the need to clarify that point.

“Oh my god, _Kenma_.”

“…It was a joke, Yaku-san.”

“Was it?”

“…Probably.”


End file.
